The invention is in the field of pipe fittings, specifically pipe elbows and pipe connections and the measurement and marking thereof.
Most piping installations require changes of direction. With rigid pipe, the change in direction is effected with elbow-type fittings which attach to lengths of straight pipe. Conventional pipe elbows are available in fixed angular increments, typically xe2x85x9 bend increments (90, 45, 22xc2xd degrees). When a pipe layout requires an intermediate angular displacement, the pipe fitter finds himself in a difficult situation.
In some specific situations, provision is made for selecting a specific angular displacement. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,654,619 to Guam, describes a reducing elbow for welded pipe, part of which has constant radius of curvature and diameter. The pipe fitter can sever the elbow at the desired point and weld it into his run of pipe. Two cuts are required to be made exactly perpendicular to the axis of curvature to provide a weldable fit to the mating piece of pipe. Williams U.S. Pat. No. 2,449,265 provides a rubber automobile radiator hose which can be cut along lines marked to agree with specific automobile models. The hose depends on its elasticity at the cut end for attachment to the car radiator.
Certain inventions have been recently developed to fill the need for a pipe elbow which can be adapted to whatever angular displacement is required for a pipe installation. One such invention is that disclosed by the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/969,423, filed Nov. 1, 1997 in the name of Byrnes, incorporated herein by reference.
Now having a pipe elbow which can be adjusted to most any angle, the pipe fitter requires tools to effectively measure the required angle and mark the pipe to be cut. It may be common for the pipe fitter to find herself in a position where she must measure the angle and mark the pipe when appropriate tools are not available. It is essential that tools be handily available and convenient to a pipe fitter, who frequently does not carry such tools about.
The following terms are used herein as defined:
Proximal means the end of a pipe fitting to be connected to a run of pipe.
Distal refers to the end of a pipe fitting farthest from a run of pipe after it has been joined thereto.
The invention is directed to a means for measuring an angle between two pipes within a pipe system and for marking a selectable angle pipe elbow for proper cutting such that the elbow will fit therein.
The invention comprises tools, including an angle measuring tool and an angle marking tool. The angle measuring tool is formed from a measuring base and a measuring slide, the measuring base and measuring slide each have a point where the two may be pivotally connected. Preferably, each are provided with a tab which fits snugly into the opening of a standard pipe. When the measuring slide and measuring base are pivotally connected with each other, and the tabs of each are inserted into the ends of two respective pipes, a user may conveniently determine the angle between the two pipes by comparing the position of an edge of the measuring slide to graduations on the measuring base.
The angle marking tool comprises a wrapping band and a graduated strip transversely connected thereto. The pipe fitter matches the graduation corresponding with the angle read from the measuring base with the end of a selectable angle elbow part. The graduated strip is then laid along an outside aspect of the elbow part. Once in place, the wrapping band may be wrapped around the periphery of the elbow part, providing the pipe fitter with a guide for easy marking of the proper cutting point.
In one embodiment, the invention is directed to a kit, preferably a template from which angle measuring and marking tools can be created. The template may be a flexible substrate, such as paper, from which a pipe fitter can cut out the tools. It is contemplated that the template be inexpensive to manufacture such that it can be provided to purchasers of selectable angle pipe elbows at little or no charge to the purchaser. In this way, the pipe fitter will never find herself in a position of not having the tools to properly measure and mark the required angle.